Son of Youkai, Son of Man
by Midnight-x
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on everything and nothing. Oneshot/Songfic. InuyashaCentric. Itty-bitty angst.


Oh, the power to be strong

I don't know… this song just screamed "INUYASHA'S LIFE!!"…yeah. I hope y'all like it. ) Song is "Son of Man" by Phil Collins. (Tarzan Soundtrack. TARZAN. WOOO.)

Inuyasha centric. About a millimeter worth of InuxKag.

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Don't own it. Sucks, right?

**FOR THE BEST EFFECT, LISTEN TO THE SONG FIRST. YOU CAN EVEN PLAY IT WHILE YOU READ, BUT YOU MAY FALL BEHIND ON THE LYRICS WHEN THERE'S A PARAGRAPH OR MORE. ENJOY!**

Son of Youkai, Son of Man. 

Inuyasha is rash, impatient, and rough. Inuyasha is not kind all the time, regretful most of the time, and oblivious all the time.

Or so we think.

Inuyasha sometimes sees things. Almost all the time, they're about other people. Sometimes they're about his parents. Rarely are they about him.

But today was a little bit different.

He reflected about one time, when Kagome asked him if he still wanted to use the jewel to become a full fledged demon. Of course, he said yes.

"_I like you the way you are," She smiled at him._

Keh.

_Oh, the power to be strong  
and the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time  
_

The half demon blood in his veins had him separated from both races all the time, seen as an abomination. Son of youkai, son of man. He wanted a higher power to destroy and finally have inner peace. But, after the few times of accidental transformation, he didn't find that stillness, that stability, or knowledge that he could maybe have that peace within himself.

Maybe his need to belong was the only thing keeping him from the peace he so wanted. Maybe.

Or maybe he was starting to sound like the perverted monk- all words, no action.

_On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak _

Inuyasha knew he had a task. A duty to collect all the jewel shards. He owed it to himself to finish that task. He would climb mountains, fight youkai, and train harder to become something. Not a human, not a youkai, but stronger then both.

__

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be 

Every time he would run, jump, twist, turn, slash, kick, punch, he felt a rush of adrenaline so strong, so intoxicating race through him. Pushing limits was the name of his game. It has for the last couple years, anyway. He would become a man.

And maybe he would finally defeat Naraku. Maybe. __

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
you will journey from boy to man 

Inuyasha had somewhat prided himself on the fact that he made it this far on his own. No parents, friends… but sometimes, it got quiet. Lonely nights seemed even more menacing then the strongest of demons, and would torture him in ways a physical being could not. In some ways, he was not unlike a lost child, left to wander.

Of course, now that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had entered the picture, he wasn't so alone.

Sometimes he didn't want to be annoyed with their useless talking and whatnot.

Sometimes, he didn't mind.__

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be 

"Inuyasha? Will you talk to me?" Kagome asks him, while he's up in his favourite tree, mumbling about something or other.

"Inuyasha," she shakes her head, he can see the hurt in her eyes. The sorrow for _him._ He didn't need her pity… he thinks.

"Inuyasha," she says so low he almost can't hear, "one day you'll realize that we all love you for who you are, and one day you'll accept yourself. You'll walk with your head held high."

Maybe he would. One day…__

In learning you will teach  
and in teaching you will learn  
you'll find your place beside the  
ones you love 

He would never tell anyone how good it felt to be looked up to. He never told anyone that when Souta had announced that he was his hero, he felt an odd swell of pride in his chest. One day, the world might think of him as a hero. Well, maybe one day.

He also never forgot the fun he had when Shippo had asked for his sword. He humored the little runt and gave it to him. When Shippo began swinging it around he had to resist the urge to chuckle.

That day, Shippo learned how to hold a sword and hit a target. He also learned how angry villagers could get about destroyed huts and hanyous hanging around.

Inuyasha thinks that maybe he actually taught something to Shippo, but that he learned patience from Shippo too, if even in small amounts.

Sometimes, he wished he hadn't done that. Sometimes, he wishes he could do it all again.

_  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all _

Inuyasha collects his thoughts. He sometimes has visions about becoming a full demon.

He sometimes finds himself in a vision of happiness, of family, of _peace—_as a half demon.

He thinks maybe he'll have that one day.

The visions of peace, he means.

_Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be _

He knows his journey is far from over, and that many things have yet to come. He knows that maybe he can find a place in this world.

Maybe._  
_

_Son of Man,  
Son of Man's a man for all to see_


End file.
